Defibrillator
The Automated External Defibrillator (AED) is a portable electronic device that automatically diagnoses the potentially life threatening cardiac arrhythmias of ventricular fibrillation and ventricular tachycardia in a patient, and is able to treat them through defibrillation, the application of electrical therapy which stops the arrhythmia, allowing the heart to re-establish an effective rhythm to prevent the host from dying. The defibrillator is used in cases of life threatening cardiac arrhythmias which lead to cardiac arrest. Battlefield 2 The Defibrillator, or "Shock Paddles", is an item in the Medic Kit. It can revive any teammate, as long as they are 'Critically Wounded'. If they are 'killed', then they cannot be revived. It can be used offensively as well, as the large electric current that will run through the victim will instantly kill him/her. When revived, teammates respawn at the location of their body in prone position at full health. In addition, the ticket lost from the revived player having been "killed" is restored to the team ticket counter. Battlefield 2142 The defibrillator in Battlefield 2142 is issued to the assault class as a tier 2 unlock. It can be used to revive fallen teammates as well as kill enemies. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, the Medic class for all teams is equipped with the AED as a gadget. The AED can be used to revive recently killed teammates or offensively as an instant-kill melee weapon on live enemy players. It behaves in the same way as the Battlefield 2 Defibrillator. The only time a teammate may not be revived is when they commit suicide. There is a 3 second cooldown for the AED before it can be used again. It is sometimes used to "corpse camp" by continuously reviving a friendly player to keep a turret by enemies, similar to how Engineers can keep a vehicle running despite it being pummeled by rockets. Some malicious players may even repeatedly revive teammates who they know are going to die as soon as they are revived, or may even kill them just to get the points for reviving them. There have been cases of people who work in a group, one of them commits suicide then the other revives them, usually in a squad because the player gets more points for reviving squad members. While the "hit box" for reviving a downed player with the defibrillator is quite large, players should still have an allied corpse filling the majority of the screen in order for the gadget to work. Battlefield Play4Free The Defibrillator returns in Battlefield Play4Free as a gadget available for the Medic kit. It can be obtained spending at least one point in the Tier 2 training option Defibrillator. Like its counterpart in previous Battlefield games the Defibrillator is used to revive fallen teammates and also works as a melee weapon to kill enemies at close range. However revived teammates will only have 50 points of health and need to be healed with a Medkit; spending more points in the Defibrillator training option increases the amount of health received, before to 80% and then to full health. Battlefield 3 The defibrillator returns in Battlefield 3, for use by the assault kit. It is used to revive fallen team mates. Trivia *While playing as a medic equipped with a defibrillator, recently killed squad members will have a green heartbeat sign on the mini map but non-squad team members recently killed will appear with a white variant, as long as the player is not playing hardcore mode. The line resembles the spike created by a single heartbeat on an electrocardiogram (ECG/EKG). A similar line will also appear over the corpse in first person view, and will gradually dim as the downed soldier nears respawn. *If the corpse moves due to physics collision or gravity, the EKG mark on the map will not track their new position. The one in first person will, but can be harder to see. *In first person, the medic will always hold one paddle in either hand. In third person, he holds both with one hand. *It is possible to revive someone through a wall. *The range for reviving with the defibrillator is farther than the range for killing enemies with the defibrillator. *It is possible to grab a downed medic's kit and revive him using his own defibrillator. When the medic is revived, he will have the kit of the player who revived him. *It is possible to get a headshot with the defibrillator. * It is possible to revive a team member and ''kill an enemy at the same time. The enemy must walk into the "hit box" for reviving the teammate before using the paddles. * The defibrillators can be used as an alternative to the knife, as once they are equipped, it is quicker than drawing, and lunging with the knife. However, they player will not get dog tags this way. * It is possible to destroy large explosive fuel tanks by electrocuting them with the defibrillator. * The defibrillators are not linked to each other, meaning they should not work, as a full circuit must be created for the charge to flow. Additionally, they are not connected to any kind of power supply. * When using a defibrillator on a live ally, the defibrillated person may verbally object to the players behavior as they do when you run over or shoot them as friendly fire. * Whenever they are drawn in Bad Company 2, a low beeping sound can be heard. Tips * It is common in Rush Mode where players as Medics may sprint around the area they're defending so they can head to and revive any downed allies nearby. This is a good tactic for the defenders. * Some recent downed allies may still have opponents nearby. Keep this in mind when closing in to revive recently downed players. Videos [[Video:DEFIBRILLATOR|thumb|left|300px|Defibrillator gameplay footage in ''Battlefield: Bad Company 2.]] Category:Weapons of Battlefield Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Gadgets of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Gadgets of Battlefield 2142